Dragon Slayer tail
by ANIME RON
Summary: Read as a new adventure unfolds for Natsu Drageel and his friend with new enemies and new powers. I suck at summaries, rated M for future lemons and miled language
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does sadly, but I do own any oc characters that appear.

People speaking "I'm all fired up"

People thinking "FAIRY TAIL"

**Spells and techniques "fire dragon's roar"**

Chapter 1

Prologue

(Fairy tail building)

At the fairy tail guild everything was going normal as the members were talking, drinking, and picking jobs. At one table sitting by herself sat the guild's only celestial spirit mage Lucy Hearfilia thinking to herself while waiting for her food. She had brown eyes and blonde hair done in pigtails; she has large breasts and a curvaceous body. Her attire was a white and gold-trimmed top that stopped at the half of her stomach with a blue heart in the middle, a sleeveless blue and gold-trimmed jacket, along with blue and white cuffs that ran from the middle of her biceps down to her wrists.

While waiting she was thinking about how a few things have changed in the guild ever since the magic games 2 years ago, mostly in her team. A little while after the magic games Natsu decided to go solo thinking it as a way to get stronger (though she wouldn't call it solo since happy still tags along with him),though when he comes back from a job still gets into fights with the other members and talks to her. Grey because of his rivalry with Natsu decided to go solo to, and after much asking from Juvia goes on a few jobs with her from time to time (much to her surprise). And Erza thinking it as a good experience for Lucy encourages her to go on jobs by herself, and thus Erza was back to taking jobs by herself as well, but on rare occasions with Jellal, (who was secretly apart of the guild as the alias Mystogan).

Now that she was thinking about it she found herself missing her teammates, especially the pink haired dragon slayer. That's when she heard the sound of a plate with food landing on the table interrupting her thoughts. And that's when she realized Mira arrived at the table with her big cup of yogurt and a spoon. Lucy upon grabbing the spoon thanked Mira and started eating her yogurt. Mirajane Strauss an s-class mage, who usually worked in the guild as a barmaid, saw the thoughtful expression on Lucy's face while placing the yogurt down in front of her and asked her.

"What seems to be on your mind Lucy." she asked her wondering what's on her mind.

"Oh just thinking about what Natsu and the rest of old team is doing right now." Lucy replied after taking a bite of her yogurt.

"You miss them don't you?" Mirajane said figuring out how Lucy feels.

"Yeah" Lucy said in a faraway tone.

"Well you know what you should do. You should go on a job with one of them." Mirajane said trying to encourage Lucy to go on a job with one of her former teammates. "Erza's upstairs talking to the master you can wait for her to finish and go on a job with her, or you can go on one with Gray he's picking a job on the board right now."

After a quick moment of thinking the celestial spirit mage realized Mirajane forgot to mention someone a certain pink haired dragon slayer, one she hasn't seen all day.

"Hey Mira where's Natsu I noticed you didn't mention his name." Lucy asked now wondering where the dragon slayer was.

Mirajane sensing Lucy's feelings towards the dragon slayer she smiled sadly at her "sorry but he left on a job this morning" she told the celestial spririt mage.

It wasn't a secret to Mirajane that Lucy had feelings towards the dragon slayer, she always knew they had a connection ever since he saved her during the phantom lord war, in fact she had no doubt about it ever since he rescued her when she was arrested during the magic games.

Lucy feeling a bit disappointed sighed and went back to thinking of who to go on a job with. At the same that was happening a certain pink haired dragon slayer and his exceed companion walked into the guild, and apparently looking for someone.

This dragon slayer was named Natsu Dragneel. He had black eyes and spiky pink hair, and his attire consisted of a black closed long-sleeved waistcoat with gold trimmings an open collar and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp; white knee length trousers; a thick black waistband on his right wrist; black open-toed sandals and his white scarf that he always wears.

"Natsu do you see her?" asked Happy trying to help best friend look.

"No but I can smell her, she's here." Natsu said still scouting until his eyes landed on a table where his target sat.

"And it look likes she talking with Mirajane." He said while walking towards the table.

Nearing the table Mirajane caught the sight of Natsu coming towards the table. "Natsu?" she asked surprised that that he was already back from his job.

"Hey Mira how's it going?" he asked reaching the table.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here did you already finished your job?" she asked still surprised that he was back from his job so fast.

"Nah I came back here to ask Lucy here for help on a job." he said pointing towards her.

Lucy who was still sitting at the table watching the two as they talked was a bit excited that Natsu wanted to go on a job with her, but a bit surprised that he asked her for help. Lucy knows she wasn't the strongest of mages compared to Natsu and the job must be tough for him to ask for help.

"Really Natsu you need my help?" Lucy asked wanting to make sure.

"Actually Lucy we could have picked anybody to help us with the job, but he _wanted_ you." Happy said answering for Natsu while munching on some fish.

Lucy at the way Happy's answer sounded felt a small blush come across her face, while Mirajane giggled a little at the comment.

"Happy why are you saying like that, it sounds weird?" Natsu asked not understanding what Happy meant.

Happy just snickered leaving Natsu with no answers, "Okay, now you're just being weird, anyway Luce how bout it, want to go on a job with us." Natsu asked while grinning.

As Lucy was about to answer, a certain ice mage over hearing the conversation decided to add his own comment into conversation.

"Am I hearing things, is the great salamander asking for help, huh those solo jobs must be getting too tough for him." Gray said smirking trying anger the dragon slayer and apparently succeeding. This was Gray Fullbuster an ice-make mage. He had dark blue eyes and black spiky hair, and also had a bad habit of striping at inappropriate times.

"What you'd say I dare you to say that again icepack." Natsu said now glairing the ice mage and growing a tick mark on his head from his comment.

"Oh what's wrong I'm just stating the facts flame brain." Gray said satisfied at angering the dragon slayer.

"And what part of that is fact." Natsu replied now butting heads with the ice mage.

"You should stop before Erza catch's you guys." Happy said warning the two who obviously weren't listening.

"Let them it how they show their affections." Mira said as at this moment Natsu threw the first punch knocking Gray into a table, breaking it in the process.

"With their fists?" Lucy questioned as Gray was getting back up.

"You're going to pay for that candle light." The now shirtless Gray said kicking Natsu in the face sending him to the ground.

"That's it I'm defiantly going to kick your ass snowflake." Natsu said getting back up and tackling Gray.

By now the two were fighting slamming into other members of the guild, who started to join in turning the small fight into a free-for-all battle royal, with bottles flying, tables breaking, and the sound of glass shattering.

Lucy by now was hiding under a table along with Mirajane waiting for the fights to die down or for someone to intervene and stop the fights, whichever one comes first.

"Wow it only took 1 minute for Natsu and Gray's argument to turn into guild scale brawl." Mirajane said while dodging a flying beer mug.

"I know Mira that's got to be a new record." Happy said landing near them.

"You've been keeping track?" Lucy asked using a tray as a shield.

"Huh that's new somebody threw a whole table." Mirajane said looking over.

"Man they've gotten worst." Lucy exclaimed now hoping the fight with stop.

As she said that a giant deep voice boomed through the entire guild hall.

"ENOUGH!" Came the voice of Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov Dreyar in his titan form, and with an unhappy look on his face.

And along with him standing with a serious look on her face was Erza Scarlet, an S-class mage who also went by Fairy Tail's Titania. She had brown eyes and long scarlet red hair; she was dressed in her custom made heart kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. And did not look one bit happy at all, from the sight before her.

At the booming sound of the guild master everybody froze well almost everybody froze. In middle of the guild still fighting not aware that the fighting had stop were the two where the fighting originated. As Makarov was about to say something to make them stop he was stopped be an armored hand belonging to Erza. "I shall take care of this matter." Erza before walking over to the fighting pair that was still not aware of what was happening around them. As she approached them a few members where giving the still fighting pair a look of pity.

Upon reaching them she grabbed them by their hair and slammed their heads into each other and proceeded to throw them across the room into a wall yelling "STOP FIGHTING!"

After that was resolve Makarov proceeded to clear his throat and talk. "Damn you brats I was finishing a meeting with Erza when I heard the commotion. "Now how many times do I have to stop these bar fights? Huh?" He asked with a clearly annoyed look on his face. Shrinking and calming down somewhat he looked around the guild and asked "alright who started this?"

Almost on cue everybody looked towards Natsu and Gray as they were getting back up recovering from Erza's earlier assault. Makarov sighed as in disappointment "as expected Natsu's involved" he mumbled.

"Natsu why must you continue to start these fights, which always cause unnecessary damage?" Markarov said looking at the dragon slayer.

"What! But it was Gray who started it, saying I can't handle my jobs." Natsu said in defense.

"Hey you were the one who threw the first punch, and I'm just saying after all you did just ask for help on a job, but if you can why don't you prove it." Gray said, and somehow had stripped down to his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Cana said while drinking out of a barrel, as the ice mage was now looking for his missing clothes franticly.

"Happy can vouch for me." Natsu said pointing at the exceed.

"It's true Natsu hasn't destroyed city blocks in months." Happy said which caused most of the members to gasp.

"What's with those reactions!?" Natsu yelled.

"But he still destroys a building or two." Happy reassured them.

"That's not helping Happy." Natsu said.

"Happy believes your invincible. Show me some physical proof." Gray said in a challenging tone while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh bring it on; I'll take you or anybody on to prove you wrong." Natsu said accepting Gray's challenge, and a bit overconfident.

"Well if you're so strong why don't you prove it against me." Came a voice from the second floor. Everybody turn their heads to the source of the voice and a few gasped. The voice came from none other than Laxus Dreyar, S-class mage and Makarov's grandson. Apparently he was watching from the second floor with interest from Natsu's comments.

Natsu looked at him and gave him a challenging grin and replied "you're on, I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten" accepting Laxus's challenge.

Everybody looked at him with looks of confusion "Natsu aren't you tired of losing of to Laxus, I mean what makes you think this time will be different" Macao asked in wonder.

"I told you guys already I'm much stronger now. Man I'm getting all fired up from anticipation." Natsu said getting excited.

"But Natsu Laxus is stronger too." Wakaba said to the dragon slayer as he sat along with Macao. But Natsu clearly wasn't listening.

Erza who was watching everything unfold looked over to the master wondering what's his take on this was. "Should we let them proceed with this?" She asked.

"Oh let them this could provide good entertainment." He replied with interest as he watched the stare down between Natsu and Laxus.

(Author's note)

Yeah so this is my first fanfic do go easy on me.


	2. Show of strength

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does sadly, but I do own any oc characters that appear.

People speaking "I'm all fired up"

People thinking "_FAIRY TAIL_"

**Spells and techniques "fire dragon's roar"**

Chapter 2

Show of strength

(Clearing in the forest outside magnolia)

"Master are you sure this was a good idea?" Erza asked wondering what the master was thinking, as she looked upon the sight before her. Makarov had found a big clearing in the forest outside magnolia so Natsu and Laxus could have their fight without damaging anything. But what she didn't expect was some of guild members to treat it like a major event.

"Oh let them, makes it more exciting." He said in a laid back tone while drinking some beer out of a mug.

"But they set this up only an hour after Natsu agreed, he could let it go to his head and get hurt." She replied concerned about the dragon slayer.

"You worry too much Erza, you should relax have a drink and watch the show. Besides if someone does get hurt we have Wendy here to treat them." He said pointing over to the sky sorceress and trying to reassuring Erza.

"If anyone gets hurt I will do my best to heal them." Wendy proclaimed as Carla stood alongside her.

"I will never understand the appeal you all find in these barbaric fights." The female exceeds added with a disapproving sigh.

Giving up Erza just continued to stare at the clearing waiting for the fight to commence.

(Inside the clearing)

Elsewhere inside the clearing Natsu was getting ready for the fight doing stretches. Afterwards he looked over to Laxus who was by the looks of it being annoyed by the thunder god tribe's _words of encouragement_. He then looked over to Gray who was picked to be the referee since he was the one who got Natsu into this, and smirked. "Get ready to eat those words you said earlier pop-sickle." He said still smirking at the ice-make mage.

Gray who looked backed at the dragon slayer smile and shook his head." You do know if Laxus takes this fight serious he'll destroy you right." Gray replied.

Natsu tsk at this and looked over where he saw some of the members gathering and went to go check it out and found Macao and Wakaba in the middle of it.

(Group outside the clearing)

"Hey what's going on here?" Natsu asked wondering what was happening.

"We're taking bets for the fight." Macao answered with a smile.

"And by the looks of it, they're all against you." Wakaba said in a chuckle at the dragon slayer's reaction.

"What!" Natsu cried out. "You can't be serious, all of them?"

"Of course Natsu, what'd you think? Everybody's knows about your history in going up against Laxus." Macao replied.

"Or any S-class for that matter." Wakaba added.

"I was thinking you guys would have some faith in me. You jerks." Natsu exclaimed before turning to the group near to them. "And you guys." He said pointing an accusing figure at them.

"Challenging your superior's shows you've got guts which are manly, but you're going to get hurt." Elfman said arms cross.

"Also you've never beaten Laxus one on one." Cana said carrying a beer barrel.

"And even when you had help you still had a hard time." Levy said adding more reasons.

"Screw you all then." Natsu replied.

"Oh come on, guys that's not fair to Natsu."Mirajane said walking up to them along with her younger sister Lisanna.

"Don't worry Natsu we'll bet you'll put up a good fight." Lisanna said helping Mirajane to lighten Natsu's mood.

Natsu smiled at them as they proceeded to place their bets and then turned to Lucy who was standing with them. "What about you Luce, you going to bet on me too?" He asked her.

"Sorry Natsu, but gambling's not really my thing." She replied

"Come on, if you bet on me you're guaranteed to win." He insisted but she just decline as a certain blue exceed came alongside her.

"Lucy knows she can't afford to gamble with her rent." Happy said teasing the celestial spirit mage.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Lucy replied to the exceed's teasing, but happy just snickered and flew towards Natsu.

"Natsu you do realize Mira and Lisanna said they'd bet you'd put up a good fight _not_ win, and did you even see how many jewels they bet." Happy said. Natsu processed Happy's words in his head and turned to the Strauss sisters.

"Hey Lisanna, you and Mira didn't say anything about betting on me winning, and how much _did_ you guys bet anyway?" Natsu asked giving them a questing look.

"Oh um you see um we ummmmm." She tried to stall but luckily then remembered the time.

"Oh Natsu shouldn't you get back to the field the fight's about to start soon?" she asked trying to get his mind off the subject, and succeeding.

"Your right, I better hurry and get back." He said as he turned and hurried back to the field, where Gray was waiting for him with an annoyed look on his face, completely forgetting what he asked her.

"So how much did you two bet anyway?" Lucy asked the Strauss sisters out of curiosity.

"Just don't tell Natsu because he'd probably get mad, but we bet 125 jewels each." Mirajane answered.

"Yeah Natsu's are friend and all, but we can't risk our savings on that." Lisanna added.

"Yeah, but who knows Natsu could surprise us all he's done it before." Lucy said looking back at Natsu.

"I doubt that being possible against Laxus." Freed said adding his opinion in to their conversation.

"So you and the rest of the thunder god tribe are done encouraging Laxus?" Lucy asked from their arrival.

"You can say that." He replied.

"He sent you guys away didn't he?" She asked deadpanned. To which he went silent to. So she just continued to look at the field in anticipation of Natsu's performance.

"Juvia bets Gray will be amazing." Juvia said staring at the ice mage.

"But he's not competing." Macao said but she wasn't listening as she was lost in thought about the ice mage. He was going to say something else but Wakaba stopped him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll just _say_ her bet was placed". Wakaba said, in a way solving the problem.

(Inside the clearing)

"Where'd you go flame brain, I almost thought you ran out on your beating?" Gray asked annoyed at having to wait for the dragon slayer.

"Shut it snowflake, I'm here aren't I?" Natsu replied.

"Whatever let's just get your beat started." Gray said as he proceeded to announce the fighters.

"In this corner we have leader of the thunder god tribe, S-class mage, lightning boss Laxus Dreyer." He said in a loud voice, motioning his hand towards Laxus. "And in this corner we have hot-headed mage Natsu Dragneel." He said quickly in less exciting voice much to Natsu's displeasure, motioning to the dragon slayer. "Now let's get this beatin- I mean fight started." He said officially starting the fight and walking out of the field, but as he walked he failed to notice he was only in his boxers.

"Will he ever change; anyway you can have the first move Natsu." Laxus said taking off his headphones and fur coat, and then getting into a fighting stance.

"Thanks, but don't go using that as an excuse when you lose." Natsu said grinning at the lightning mage before charging with his fist engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He yelled. But as the dragon slayer reached Laxus the latter swiftly gave him one lighting enhanced punch sending Natsu crashing into the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Laxus said disappointed looking upon the seemingly defeated dragon slayer, as the guild members in the background were laughing in joy of their winning bets.

"Alright then the winn-" Gray said.

"Wait a minute, I can still fight." Natsu said as his head shot up, interrupting Gray before he could announce the fight to be over and surprising most of the guild members watching. "That was a just a warm up now let's get this fight really started." He said after jumping away from Laxus gaining some distances he got into his own fighting stance.

"Fine then, same thing as before." Laxus said with his initial disappointment gone and was now really interested since it usually take one hit to defeat the pink haired dragon slayer.

(Outside the clearing)

"Huh I've never seen Natsu in that stance before." Erza said eyes locked on the fight about to recommence. In her mind seeing Natsu get up after the one-hit Oks it would usually take to defeat him, was a significant difference.

"Me neither." Lucy added.

"So he's starting with that move." Happy said munching on some fish.

"What move?" Erza asked in questioning tone.

"You'll see it's really awesome." Happy replied, leaving them in anticipation.

"I bet it is." Romeo added in excited tone as the fight was going to restart.

"It makes no difference Laxus will defeat Natsu no matter how strong he's gotten." Freed said in a tone confident in lightning mages strength.

(Inside the clearing)

Natsu in his stance facing Laxus, who stood a few meters away from Natsu in his own stance. Natsu's left arm out stretched open palm towards Laxus, his right hand to his chest and his right elbow pointed the opposite direction. "I think I'll start off with something new." Natsu said. **"Fire Dragon's Jet Fist!"**

Natsu yelled igniting his fist and with the flames from his elbow rocketing him at high speeds towards Laxus. Laxus eyes widen as Natsu appeared in front of him. And before he could re-act Natsu's fire engulf fist increased by the speed of the flames from his elbow slammed into laxus's chest, exploding on contact sending Laxus flying to the ground.

(Outside the clearing)

Everyone was shocked as Natsu sent Laxus to the ground in the first move.

"So fast." Macao exclaimed with his mouth hanging.

"I didn't even see Natsu." Wakaba said after his smoking pipe hit the floor.

"Yeah, that's one of Natsu's new spells he created." Happy explained as everybody turned to the exceed.

"It's powerful." Lucy exclaimed.

"How it works is Natsu combined his fire dragon's iron fist and flame elbow to create it." Happy further explained.

"I'm impressed he was able to create such a spell." Erza said in a surprised tone.

(Inside the clearing)

"Ugh damn that hurt." Laxus said getting to his feet, clutching his chest. "That spell was strong Natsu, but it's going to take a lot more to take me down." He said

"Then try this on." Natsu replied bringing his hands to his mouth and taking a deep breath. Upon seeing this Laxus brought his hands up across his chest to block what he thought was a roar. **"Fire Dragon's Flame Gatling!"** Natsu yelled as he shot a barrage of small fire balls from his mouth at Laxus. To stop the barrage before it broke through his defense he turned himself into lightning and charged at Natsu.

"Sorry but I don't need my hands to do a roar anymore Laxus." Natsu said.

And seeing the incoming Laxus Natsu decided to use his flames to propel himself towards Laxus. As they met they clashed in hand-to-hand combat using their respected elements to fly around. But as they clashed Natsu was on the defense since as lightning Laxus was intangible.

As Laxus got behind Natsu and was about to struck him, Natsu quickly turned around and punched him in the face.

"Nice try Laxus but when you have to hit me you half to become tangible again, and after fighting you all those times I figured out most of your habits." Natsu said smirking.

"Well then guest turning myself into lightning won't work on you, so I'll just fight you head on." Laxus replied with a smirk of his own, as electricity started to crackle around him. As the fight preceded Natsu's improved skills were making the fight more exciting to Laxus.

"Bring it Laxus, I'm all fired up now." Natsu yelled as his body erupted in flames.

They stood there with their respected elements erupting from their bodies, and then they charged at each other and engaged in close-combat. Their fists engulfed in their respected elements as they fought.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **Natsu yelled as he swiped at Laxus only for him to jump at of the way.

"**Thunder bullets!" **Laxus yelled as he fired a barrage of lightning ords in midair at Natsu. **"Fire Dragon's Flame Gatling!" **Natsu yelled as he countered with his own barrage, canceling out Laxus's attack and creating a smoke cloud.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" **Laxus heard, and before the smoke cleared Natsu with his body covered in flames rammed head into Laxus stomach sending him further into the air. But before Natsu could back off Laxus grabbed Natsu by the waist and raised him over his head.

"Crap!" Natsu yelled as Laxus using the momentum from coming down from midair slammed Natsu down head first in a pile driver, with the impact resulting in a crater blowing up smoke obscuring the impact.

"That was a close one." Natsu said as he rolled out of the smoke with a few scratches.

(Outside the clearing)

"No way, how'd Natsu get out of that one?" Gray asked surprised at the fact that Natsu didn't seemed harmed.

"You must have not seen, but right before the impact Natsu used his roar on the ground to cushion the impact. Erza answered. "But I must admit Natsu's definitely more skillful than before." She added.

"Go Natsu!" "You can do it!" Lisanna and Mirajane cheered.

"Natsu's gotten so much cooler." Romeo also cheered.

"Yeah Natsu's definitely become a real man." Elfman roared.

"I'll say, he's gotten really strong." Macao said in a proud tone.

"Kid's come along way." Wakaba added.

"Uh, guys you do know if Natsu wins you're losing your money, right." Cana stated finishing her barrel.

At that realization most of the guys started sweating. "I wouldn't worry about that, Natsu may be stronger but it will still take more to defeat Laxus." Erza reassured them.

"Of course Laxus would never lose to Natsu." Freed added confident in Laxus.

"I wouldn't say that so soon." Happy said. "Natsu still has a few new tricks." He added.

"Like what, lightning-flame mode but aren't the effects only momentarily?" Erza asked.

"You'll see." Happy replied.

As Happy said Lucy watched the fight with a smile on her face happy at Natsu's new strength.

(Inside the clearing)

As that was happening Natsu and Laxsu were engaged in heated combat, with their respected element surging around them.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Smash!"**Natsu yelled as he clotheslined Laxus in the neck sending him to the ground. **"Lightning Eruption!"** Laxus casted now back on his feet sending Natsu into the air and landing with a thud.

"You're a lot stronger Natsu but I'm still better." Laxus said as Natsu got back to his feet.

"Oh yeah, try this one on for size." Natsu replied razing his head and creating a giant fireball over his mouth and then compressing it. Seeing this Laxus prepared his own attack. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" He chanted.

"**Raging Bolt!" "Fire Dragon's Nova Bang!" **They both called out there attacks. As the attacks collided they created a giant explosion.

As the smoke cleared the two looked at each other and smirked. "You're just as destructive as ever." Laxus stated. To which Natsu smiled at before charging at Laxus.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu yelled but as he closed in on Laxus the latter dodges his fist and started hammering Natsu with lightning engulf fists.

"Sorry Natsu but all those lightning attacks can cause temporary paralyses." Laxus said as he proceeded to bombard Natsu with lightning enhanced attacks.

As Laxus got close bringing both of his arms up for a major attack, Natsu with his paralyses hearing off smirked and took the opportunity to surprise Laxus with his own counter attack.

"**Lightning-Flame Dragon's Fist!" **Natsu yelled as he punched Laxus dead in the face sending him crashing into nearby boulders. As Laxus was getting back to his feet he was met by Natsu's lightning enhanced fire engulf foot as he yelled his attack. **"Lightning-Flame Dragon's Claw!" **sending Laxus back further.

After which Natsu proceeded to continue hammering Laxus with a series of lightning flame attacks, completely over powering him.

(Outside the clearing)

"Huh, what's going on Natsu's never been in lightning-flame dragon mode this long?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I thought the effects were momentarily." Erza added, eyes focused on the battle.

"They are, but Natsu figured out a way to use it almost anytime and save magical energy at the same time." Happy answered.

"How?" Erza questioned finally turning from the fight.

"He activates lightning-flame dragon mode in a part of his body, like his arm or leg." Happy explained "just look" he pointed out.

As Erza looked backed onto fight, on closer inspection on Natsu she noticed that his entire body was engulfed in fire like usual, but only his arm was also engulfed in lightning.

"A partial lightning-flame dragon mode." Erza concluded.

"Yeah, you could call it that." Happy replied.

"Wow Natsu's on a whole new level now." Lucy exclaimed astonished at Natsu's strength.

"Ha ha, Atta boy Natsu keep getting stronger." Makarov said proud at Natsu's growth.

(Inside the clearing)

As Natsu continued to overpower Laxus sending him into the ground on his back, the latter decided he's had enough "That's it, time to take this to the next level." He said getting back up.

Now on his feet Laxus smirked as his muscle mass started to increase tearing through his shirt, as scales formed on his arms. As this happened Laxus let out a powerful roar as he released a column of lightning into the sky.

(Outside the clearing)

"Master don't you think they're taking this too far." Erza asked upon seeing Laxus's increase in power.

"I'd be lying if I said I don't, but I'd like to see how Natsu counters against this." Makarov replied interested how the fight will play out.

(Inside the clearing)

Natsu smirked at this "Huh, so you're going to use dragon force, well then bring it." He said. But before he knew it Laxus was in front of him sending a barrage of lightning enhanced punches with his renewed power.

After the assault Laxus preceded with a near point-blank attack. **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **Luckily Natsu predicted the incoming attack and went on the defensive. **"Fire Dragon's Spiral Shield!" **He quickly said spinning his hands creating swirling disk of fire to shield himself. Natsu was only able to keep the shield up for a while before the Laxus's attack broke through creating a small explosion.

"Huh, guess he's done." Laxus said until a voice called out from the smoke.

"Damn it Laxus." Natsu said as the smoke cleared to reveal him standing with annoyed look and his shirt now tattered he then proceeded to tear it off, revealing his muscular upper body and a few scars on his back.

(Outside the clearing)

"Why that bastard. I'm supposed to be the only one with cool scars." Gray said.

"Natsu never had scars on his back." Erza added.

"Oh those, there were some jobs where I couldn't always watch Natsu's back" Happy answered.

"That explains why he'd take longer some jobs; he must have been healing from those injuries." Lucy concluded.

"Yeah, but now he rarely needs me to look out for him." Happy replied.

"Heh, told you he couldn't handle his jobs." Gray said with a smirk.

"Gray when are you going to find your cloths, you've been in your boxers since this fight started." Cana said.

As that was happening Lucy couldn't help but stare Natsu worried at what kind of injures he's had, until someone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Like what you see." Came the voice of Mirajane in a teasing tone.

"W-What n-no! Mira I wasn't staring because of that." Lucy said blushing as Mirajane just giggled.

(Inside the clearing)

"That hurt and all, but you didn't have to ruin my shirt." Natsu yelled

"What are you going to do about it?" Laxus replied which proved to goad Natsu.

Natsu smirked at this and engaged Laxus in hand-to-hand combat once again enhanced by their respected elements. As they traded blows it was clear that Natsu's lightning-flame attacks were overpowering Laxus.

After separating they looked at each other once more before charging at each other. As they charged each other once more with their fists pulled back **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" "Lightning-Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" **they said in unison as they're attacks met creating a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared to reveal both Natsu and Laxus panting and ready to continue and the latter obviously taking more damage in the explosion, but as they were about to continue a giant hand grabbed onto Laxus and Erza stood in front of Natsu.

Hey what's the big idea I was just about to kick Laxus's ass? Natsu asked angered at the interference.

"Like hell!" Laxus replied as the giant hand now revealed to belong to Makarov let him go.

"Sorry but if we'd let the fight continued there's no doubt it would have escalated to the point where you to would have serious hurt each other." Makarov said as his arm shrank back down. "And not to mention your battle has already destroy beyond the boundaries of the area." He added motioning to the damage the area sustained. Boulders turned to pebbles and trees entirely burned form the fire and lightning attacks.

"But I wanted to prove I could beat Laxus and shut that stripper up." Natsu replied.

"Natsu you were able to fight on equal terms against Laxus one of our strongest S-class mage, which is no easy feat. Shouldn't that be enough?" Erza said with a smile proud at Natsu's new found strength.

"Well I guess so." He replied but then turned to the others with a smirk. "Alright who next, remember I did say anyone?" To which most shook their heads in decline. "How about you stripper, want to go." Natsu asked now challenging Gray.

"You just went against Laxus, I don't think beating on somebody weaken will prove anything matchstick." Gray said.

"What you say? I'll show you whose wea-." Was all Natsu was able to say before dropping to one knee panting.

"Natsu you overused lightning-flame dragon mode." Happy said flying towards him.

"Yeah yeah." He replied in a weak voice.

"Well since we can't continue I'll be going now. And Natsu you put up a good fight, we should do this again." Laxus said as he began to walk away, with the thunder god tribe following behind him.

As Evergreen carried Laxus's fur coat and Bickslow carried his headphones, Freed turned towards Natsu "Well I must say you're lucky Laxus went easy on you, but you won't be so next time." He said before turning back to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Tell him I'll be waiting." Natsu replied with a grin.

"_Using it that much and it only brought him to one knee, keep growing Natsu." _Makarov thought. "Well that was very interesting why don't we call it day. And Natsu I advise that you go on that job when you recuperate." He said to which his answer was a nod.

"Natsu's proven to be stronger don't you agree?" Makarov asked as Erza walked beside him.

"Yes I must agree master. Lucy was right when she said Natsu would surprise us." She replied.

"Yes but I'm more interested in how much he's grown." Makarov said, and then turned to look at Mirajane and Lisanna as they seemed to be harassing the other guild members.

"Alright pay up now. A deals a deal." Lisanna said with her hand out.

"Come on, you guys didn't take those bets seriously did you?" Macao said trying to get out of the bet.

"We sure did, after all Laxus did say it himself, Natsu did put up a good fight." Mirajane said with a sweet smile.

"Now I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement." Wakaba said since he was in the same situation as most of the guild members.

"We expect to be paid in full and in cash, that should be reasonable enough." Mirajane said again with a sweet smile. That made some members gasps and whispers something that sounded like demon.

As he watched Makarov thought about how lucky he was deciding not to gamble.

(New spells/techniques)

Fire Dragon's Jet Fist: a combination move of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow. Using the flames from his elbow to propel himself and his fire engulfed fist at high speeds toward his opponent, seemingly as if he disappeared and reappeared nearly tripling the power of his fist and exploding on contact. The only drawback of this spell is because of its high speed it has to be aimed (using his other arm) and can only attack forward. The stance is the same as luffy's jet pistol.

Fire Dragon's Flame Gatling: no longer needing his hands for Fire Dragon's Roar, now when he uses them he compresses the roar into small high-speed rapid fire balls of fire.

Fire Dragon's Wing Smash: an alternate version of Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Igniting his hand and arm on fire in the shape of a wing, Natsu clotheslines his opponent slamming them into the ground.

Fire Dragon's Nova Bang: creating a giant fire ball over his mouth Natsu proceeds to compress it into roughly the same size of his head and fires it at his opponent creating a massive explosion.

Fire Dragon's Spiral Shield: spinning his hands in the same motions as Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Natsu creates a swirling disk of fire to repel attacks.

(Author's note)

This chapter was just to show off Natsu's new moves and new control over lightning-flame dragon mode. And that hole Natsu goes on a training trip is over used in fanfics. Anyway I hope you guys like Natsu's new spells and the fight. Review what you think about them.


	3. Team reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does sadly, but I do own any oc characters that appear.

People speaking "I'm all fired up"

People thinking "_FAIRY TAIL_"

**Spells and techniques "fire dragon's roar"**

Chapter 3

Team Reunion

(On board the train)

"Ahh this sucks." Natsu said as he was suffering from motion sickness from the train ride.

"You've gotten all that stronger, and you still haven't got over your motion sickness, pathetic." Gray said arms crossed, and sitting across from Natsu.

"The reason I'm feeling so bad is mostly because I have to look at your ugly mug during this train ride." Natsu forced replied through his sickness. "And my motion sickness is better than it was two year ago."

"Yeah, Natsu only gets sick on land vehicles now." Happy added sitting next to Gray. "Wendy said because she's used troia on him so many times, and his natural will power that he actually developed an immunity."

"Is that possible?" Gray questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well some progress is better than none." Erza said sitting next to Happy.

Lucy who was sitting next to Natsu looked on with smile at the scene as it reminded her of their earlier adventures. She then thought back to this morning, after accepting Natsu's request for help on a job and how Gray and Erza got involve into it.

(Flashback - fairy tail guild hall - morning)

"Alright, Lucy get your things ready and we'll meet at the train station in 3 hours." Natsu said after she agreed to go on the job with him. But as he was about to take his leave he was stopped by a voice from behind. "Hold on a minute there Natsu."

"Before you go I think its best that you also take Gray and Erza with you on this job." The voice now revealed to belong to Makarov said as Natsu turned towards him.

"What! Why? I don't need Erza for this mission and Gray will just get in the way." Natsu replied with questioning look on his face.

"Well with that show you gave us yesterday I was intrigue with your growth and would like to find out how well you handle your jobs now." Makarov said while he took a sip out of his beer mug. "And I picked Erza and Gray to go with you and tell me about it because I thought you and Lucy would feel more comfortable with them."

"Erza I'm okay with but Gray will be useless." Natsu replied.

"Who you calling useless matchstick? The fact that the master asked me to do this proves you need me." Gray said walking up to Natsu. "After all the master does know best."

"Icepack your nothing but useless, the fact that you need Juvia help on your jobs proves it." Natsu replied.

"What!" Gray gasped. "That doesn't mean anything."

"And you talked about me not being able to handle my jobs." Natsu smirked.

"That's it you're going down flame brain." Gray said while cracking his knuckles.

"Come on I've been waiting to kick your ass you stripper." Natsu said now butting heads with Gray.

"Enough!" Came the voice of one Titania Erza. "We will go home and prepare ourselves for this job and meet up at the train station." She ordered the reformed team. "Do I make myself clear?" She glared at Natsu and Gray, who were now dancing as best friends and replied with a "Aye".

"Always leave it to Erza to set them straight that now will never change." Makarov said while nodding his head.

(End of flashback)

Thinking of that Lucy couldn't help but smile as the team was reunited even if it was temporary.

"Natsu also doesn't get sick when people carry him either." Happy continued.

"Still doesn't change how pathetic he looks right now." Gray replied looking at Natsu's sickened state.

As this happened Lucy got an idea. "Hey Natsu why don't you lay your head down hear." She said as she gestured towards her lap. "Happy did say you don't get sick when people carry you anymore and this kind of the same thing."

He looked towards her and seeing as anything is better than his current predicament he slowly laid his head down on her lap. As his head laid on Lucy's lap it did alleviate some of the sickness but not enough to for him to feel entirely better.

"Even more pathetic." Gray stated looking at Natsu. "You were better off withstanding it than relying on someone else."

"Shut it ice-." Natsu tried to say but his motion sickness caught up to him.

"Same as always." Lucy muttered smiling as she brushed Natsu's hair with her hand until an important thought came into her head. "By the way Happy what's this job were doing?" She asked as she looked over at the exceeds.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that." Erza added also looking at Happy. "From Natsu's display yesterday this job must be quite difficult."

"Not really, the job is assassination." Happy said in a dark tone, which cause everyone to gasp. "Just kidding." He reassured them.

"Don't do that Happy you had us scared there for a minute." Lucy responded as everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but the look on your faces was worth it. Anyway were going to invade the guildhall of the dark guild Poison Gargoyle-." The exceeds replied.

"And destroy it." Gray finished. "They're not really all that big from what I've heard of them; even you shouldn't have a problem taking them down candlestick." He said looking a Natsu.

"Yeah, _if_ we were going to destroy it, the job is to retrieve a stolen statue for a museum." Happy corrected. "And if we barged in like usual the statue would mostly be lost in the commotion."

"So this job mostly requires stealth not power." Erza concluded.

"And by the time we get there it should be nighttime and easier to sneak around so we should sit back and relax until we get there." Happy said as he pulled out a fish and started too much on it."

"Well that's easier for us than for Natsu." Lucy said as she looked at the dragon slayer on her lap, while the others released a few chuckles.

(Forest – nighttime)

After getting off the train (to Natsu's relief) team Natsu headed straight towards the forest on the outskirts of the town where the members of the poison gargoyle have been rumored to have been seen. And because Natsu already met with the owner of the museum the day before the team didn't have to meet with his after the train ride. "Are you sure it was smart to follow those rumors flame brain." Gray said as the group was following Natsu through the forest. "They could just be rumors."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Natsu replied as he sniffed the air. "And the museum also smelt like this place so whoever stole it must come here a lot." And with no more doubt the group continued to follow the dragon slayer.

But as they continued to follow Natsu for quite a while the dragon slayer suddenly stop. "What wrong Natsu why'd stop?" Lucy asked.

"Something's not right." He relied and then turned his head to look over at a single tree and proceeded to pointed at it. "We've passed this tree three times now.

"What, no way we've been walking for at least twenty minutes now." Gray said. "Following _your_ sense of smell."

"I know but I could have sworn I've seen that exact same tree before." Natsu replied. "It even smells different."

"So you've notice." Erza said as all eyes were on her now. "I've also notice this tree's reappearance's. We must be walking in circle." She concluded.

"You sure Erza, Natsu could just be wrong?" Gray asked.

"No, there right Gray." Lucy said agreeing with them. "Happy could you fly above us and scout to see our distance from the town." She asked the exceeds, who replied with an "Aye!" as he sprouted wings and flew above them as she walked over to the tree.

"If your right about that than how come we haven't notices?" Gray asked.

"I'm guessing it's a defensive spell to disrupt your senses. And I'm also guessing this tree has something to do with this." Erza answered looking through the tree.

And at the same time Happy was coming back down to report of his findings. "Lucy we're still close to the town." Happy said as he landed next to her.

"Thanks Happy and as I thought I was correct, look." She said as she moved over towards the tree to reveal magic runes. "When we passed by this tree it's runes must have activated."

"I must admit I'm impressed that you were able to conclude all that so quickly." Erza complimented.

"Well then we better find a way to get pass them without getting lost." Gray said

"Leave it to me." Lucy volunteered. "Levy taught me a few things about runes, and I should be able to turn them off."

"That's awesome Luce." Natsu said to which she replied with a thanks and proceeded to get to work.

After getting through the runes and walking through thick forest team Natsu finally reached their destination. "Man can't believe how easy it is for them to hide with something like that." Gray said as the group was now hiding in large tree hiding looking upon Poison Gargoyle's guild hall. The guild hall reassembled a castle and had a few members guarding the entrance.

"Yes, this guild is cunning." Erza said agreeing. "Let us proceed to knock out the guards and sneak in."

"Wait Erza, remember this is _my_ job and I can smell that there are more guys than the ones we see from here guarding the place so that plan might not work." Natsu said stopping the armored mage. "Besides I have a plan that might be better."

"Your right this is _your_ job, so what is this plan of yours." She said looking at the dragon slayer.

"Well instead of knocking those guys out and sneaking through the front entrance; Lucy, Happy, and I could sneak using her maid friend to make a tunnel while you and Gray wait out here as back up if we need it." Natsu explained.

"Well it does sound better." Erza replied after she thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine just be careful."

"All right let's go." Natsu said before jumping off the tree branch with Happy following.

"Natsu wait up." Lucy called sliding down a tree vine.

"Damn it. Staying up here we're going to miss all the action." Gray said in realization.

"Don't worry with Natsu's excessive nature I'm sure you won't miss out." Erza said reassuring him.

(Inside the guild hall)

Inside the guild hall in the basement a hole was made in the ground and emerging from it was a pink haired women in a maid outfit with shackles around her wrists and ankles. Emerging after her were Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. "Thanks for helping us get in Virgo." Lucy thanked the celestial spirit.

"My pleasure princess." She bowed. "Shall we begin my punishment now?"

"No!" Lucy said as she closed Virgo's gate. "Why does she still ask that whenever I summon her?"

Looking around she figured that the room they were in was used for storage from the crates. "This place is creepy." She muttered. "Hey Natsu do you think the statues in here?" She asked looking over at the dragon slayer.

"No, I would have smelt it." He replied.

"Ok, then lets head toward those stairs and go look for it in the upper floors." She said to which he replied with a nod. As she proceeded towards the stairs she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What is it Nats-" she tried to say but screamed at the sight of a weird looking floating face.

"Hehe, I can still scare you." The face said as it removed its facemask revealing it to be happy snickering. "You shouldn't scream so loud Lucy we could get caught."

"Shut up you stupid cat." She said as she started chasing the laughing exceeds. "Stop laughing."

"It kind of is funny Lucy." Natsu laughed but stopped after seeing the glare she sent him. "Come on guys let's hurry up and find that statue."

After heading up the stairs the group found themselves in a hallway with lit torches and with doors on both sides. "Natsu do you think the statues in one of these doors?" Lucy asked looking around.

"No, I would have smelt it by now." Natsu answered. "Looks like we just have to keep walking around until I pick up on its scent." He said as he proceeded to walk down the hall until he came to a stop.

"Why you'd stop, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked seeing him stop so suddenly.

"Were about to get some company. I can hear their footsteps coming from both sides." Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance. "About ten guys on each side, get ready." He said as he and Lucy stood back to back each taking a side.

"I heard that scream come from somewhere in this area." Said one of the members heading towards the group.

"You shouldn't have screamed so loud Lucy." Happy said.

"You were the one who scared me, you stupid cat." She replied as she pulled out a gate key.

As soon as they were surrounded on both sides of the hallway that's when Natsu and Lucy attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu said as he engulfed his hands in fire and sped through the members on his side burning and defeating them in one move.

"Open gate of the ram: Aries." Lucy said summoning a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes, and a pair of twisted horns on her head she also wore a wool style of clothing. "Take care of them for me."

"Sorry." She apologized before attacking. "**Wool bomb!" **using her magical wool to take out all the members on Lucy's side, all of them except one.

Luckily dodging Aries's attack he charged at Lucy intending to use her as a hostage knowing he couldn't beat Natsu. But as he reached out for her, she grabbed his out stretched arm with both hands turned around and threw him over her shoulder, where he landed with a thud. "Nice work Lucy. I know you're strong, but I didn't think you could fight like that." Natsu said as walked over towards the guy Lucy beat.

"Thanks, Mira has been giving me some lessons in hand-to-hand combat. But it was really nothing." She replied as she sent Aries back to the celestial spirit world, who apologized for missing.

"Still it was cool to me." Natsu said before grabbing the member near him. "Now my friend here finds this place creepy and so we can hurry and get out of here mind telling us where the statue that you guys stole is?"

"Like I would tell you guys, you're going to have to beat it out of me." He replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I've got a fire ball with your name on it." Natsu said with an evil smile as he ignited his hand on fire.

"Evil." Was all Lucy said as she and Happy watched.

After Natsu's _interrogation _as he put it the group was heading towards a door that looked more significant than the others. "Natsu are you sure he didn't lie when he told you where it was?" Lucy asked. "It could be a trap."

"Nah, besides I can smell the statue from here it's definitely behind that door." He replied pointing towards it.

With no more need of convincing Lucy proceeded to head towards the door, but as she did that Natsu's ears twitched and he grabbed her pulling her with him as they hid around the corner. As they hid the door they were heading towards opened and out came an average height man with brown pulled back hair and glasses over his black eyes. He was also wearing a lab coat over a grey shirt and black pants and shoes. As he walked away he mumbled about something along the lines of figuring out how to unlock it.

"Ok the coast is clear." Natsu said looking towards the direction the man disappeared to. Looking back at Lucy he realized how close they were and he had her pressed against the wall. "S-s-sorry I-I didn't mean to." He said with a blush as he backed away.

"It's ok." She replied with the same shade red as Natsu on her face, as they stood in an awkward silence. "Let's go get that statue." She said breaking the silence to which nodded to.

As they walked through the room they couldn't help but notice all the chemicals, formulas, notes, and strangely chucks of clay and clay statues around it. "This must be a lab or something. And by the looks of it they must be doing some weird experiments in this place." Lucy said looking through some of the notes.

"Hey Lucy check this out." Natsu called out.

Turning around towards the dragon slayer she could only stare eyes widen as Natsu was jiggling a few of the chemical glasses. "Natsu stop put those down, who knows what those will do." She said.

"Don't worry I won't drop them. And besides it's not like we need them." He replied putting glasses down. But as if on cue as soon as he put them down they all spontaneously shattered into multiple pieces. "Whoops."

"Yeah, but we could've use them to figure out what they wanted with the statue." She said. _"Even when he's not trying he still destroys things." _She thought.

"Well then we better tell Happy to stop shredding that stack of paper." Natsu said pointing over at the exceed who was using the stack as a scratching post, much to Lucy's dismay. "But it doesn't matter since I've got the statue right here." He said revealing the statue in his hand. The said statue had the appearance of a clay soldier in armor, armed with a lance and shield.

"Where did you oh never mind. I guess you're right; we won't need these notes." Lucy said as she threw the notes in her hand on the floor. "Let's hurry and get out of here before someone finds us. And we've probably kept Erza and Gray waiting long enough."

As the group was now hurrying back to where they started, avoiding dark guild members they would run into, they found themselves lost. "Natsu are you sure the basements this way?" Lucy asked turning towards the dragon slayer.

"Huh, what I thought you knew." He replied with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I know, we've been following you through this whole place you should have been keeping track." Lucy snapped back as the group came to a stop.

Natsu stood there with a thoughtful expression. "Your right." He concluded. "Oh well, we can just made an exit." He said as he ignited his hand on fire.

"Yeah, and I doubt we'll be able to find it wondering around." Happy added.

"Let's not, the sound from walls being destroyed could attract a lot of unwanted attention." Lucy said dismissing Natsu's plan.

As they stood there an alarm started ringing throughout the entire guildhall alarming everyone within its range. "I didn't do anything. But that alarms annoying." Natsu said as the sound of the alarm was affecting his enhanced hearing.

"Uh oh that's not good, they must have notice that the statues gone." Lucy said.

"We would already be outside if Lucy didn't get us lost." Happy said.

"But Natsu just agreed that he should have been keeping track." Lucy replied but Happy wasn't listening. "Let just hurry and find an exit."

As the group proceeded through the hallway they found themselves surrounded by a group of guild members. "They must be the intruders." One member called out.

"Great, the alarm must have them all searching for us." Lucy said as she pulled out a gate key.

"What are you talking about Lucy this awesome; we can ask them where the basement is." Natsu said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

(Outside the guildhall)

"Huh, I should have gone. I knew that flame-brained idiot would've mess up." Gray smirked as he and Erza were still waiting on the tree branch, looking upon the Poison Gargoyle's guild hall until hearing the sound of the alarm from the building below.

"That doesn't matter now Gray." Erza said before jumping off the tree branch and landing with a loud thud. "Natsu and Lucy may need our help." With that Gray too jumped off the tree branch and along with Erza headed towards the entrance.

"**Ice-Make: Saucer!" **Gray said creating a buzz saw like spinning disk destroying the entrance as Erza requiped to swords taking down the guards. The duo then proceeded to storm the guildhall looking for their comrades, with the destruction they'd leave in their wake attracting the attentions of the guilds members.

(Inside the guildhall)

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Gatling!" **Natsu said defeating all the members on his side before they could cast a spell. "Man these guys are easy to beat."

"They probably let anyone join to have a numbers advantage." Happy added.

"Open gate of the scorpion: Scorpio." Lucy said summoning a dark skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other, with a large gun shaped like a scorpion's tail. "Blow them away." She commanded.

"Our sand can't be stopped." He said before attacking. **"Sand Buster!" **He attacked, getting down on all fours and firing a powerful sand twister from his tail blowing away all the guild members on Lucy's side and rendering them unconscious.

"Or we've just gotten too strong." The celestial spirit mage added to Natsu and Happy's conversation, as she sent Scorpio back to the celestial spirit world after thanking him.

"Yeah, your right, we're too hot for them to handle." Natsu said giving Lucy one of his trademark smiles.

Lucy felt her face flush a bit of red from the smile, before realizing they went overboard. "Oh man, we over did it." She said as she looked upon all the unconscious bodies of Poison Gargoyle's guild members. "Great, now how are we supposed to get out of here with them unconscious like this?"

"We could always use Natsu's plan." Happy said as the dragon slayer ignited his hand to emphasize it.

"Might as well since they already know were here." She agreed seeing no better opinion.

"That won't be necessary." Came a voice from behind surprising the group. "Since you won't be leaving here alive."

"Hey, it's that guy again. I thought I smelt something familiar." Natsu said ignoring the voice's obvious hostility.

"I must say I'm impressed that you were able to get pass my runes. But you three will hand over the statue you stole from my lab and maybe I'll spare your lives." Said the voice causing the group to narrow their eyes at the threat. The voice was revealed to belong to the same man the group avoided before stealing the statue. And as he slowly walked towards them, by the look on his face he wasn't pleased at what was going on.

"Hand over the statue we stole that _you_ guys stole." Lucy said restating what the man said." Yeah, I don't think so."

"Hmmm, looks like I'll be forced to take it back." The man smirked. "And by judging from those marks on your bodies I'd say your mages, which explains how you two were able to defeat my men. But make no mistake I'm much more powerful than they were." He said as he took off glasses and placed them in his lab coat before also taking that off, revealing his muscular physic.

Natsu tsk at this. "Oh please, were Fairy Tail mages. If you think you can beat us both I'd like to see you try." He said before charging at the man with a fire engulfed fist. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

"Wait Natsu." Happy yelled trying to warn the dragon slayer, only to fall on deaf ears.

As Natsu punched the man, the latter blocked it with his hand which revealed to be covered in stone. "Got you." The man smirked before clenching Natsu's fist and shockingly turning it to stone.

Quickly pulling back before his entire arm was turned to stone Natsu stared in shock at his left hand turned stone. "You bastard, what you'd do to my hand?" He spat out.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked as she came towards him, also staring at his hand.

"Besides my arm I'll be alright." He answered before turning to the one responsible and pointing at him. "After I kick his ass."

"I tried to warn you. Natsu I've heard of that guy." Happy said flying toward the fairy tail mages, and gaining their attention. His name is professor Tochi. He was a magic scientist, but because of his unmoral experiments he became a wanted criminal. "And when people get in his way he turns them into stone."

"You are quite informed cat. But what you didn't know was that I created this guild to help me accomplish my goals." Tochi bragged. "But enough about me as fairy tail mages I expected more from you two, from what I heard about the grand magic games two years ago. Especially from the great salamander. "

"Change my hand back to normal and I'll show you more." Natsu yelled.

"How about this instead." Tochi said before he started chanting words in an unknown language.

"What the hell is he doing now?" The dragon slayer asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy said.

As Tochi finished his chanting he smirked as the statue now in Happy's possession started to glow and grow in size.

"Happy, get away from the statue." Natsu warned the exceeds.

As Happy dropped the statue and flew away from it. It continued grow until it stood at 8 feet tall and its eyes flashed yellow. Tochi once again smirked before motioning the statue towards Natsu. "Attack" he commanded.

"What the, the statue grew." Natsu said astounded by its transformation. Before being forced to dodge its initial attack from its lance. "Hey, you almost hit me with that." The dragon slayer yelled before the now life sized statue proceeded to attack him again. But he just continued to keep dodging the statue's assault.

Tochi just snickered as he continued to look on as Natsu kept dodging the statue's attacks. Until he caught some movement on his side and proceeded to dodge a diving kick from Lucy. "Call off the statue." She demanded after her kick missed.

"You have some nerve making demands like that Blondie." He replied. "But let's see if I can defeat you before the statue does salamander."

The celestial spirit exclaimed a small growl at being called Blondie, before dodging Tochi's initial attack. After seeing what his stone armored hands do to Natsu's arm she was well aware to avoid his touch. But also knew she was going to need more than just dodging to beat him, and have him call off the statue and change Natsu's arm back. But even though she was busy in her own fight she couldn't help but take glances over to see how Natsu was doing since he was fighting with one arm turned to stone.

As Lucy continued to dodge Tochi's attempts, Natsu getting tired of dodging the statue's attacks decided to take the offensive. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The dragon slayer bellowed after gaining some distance from the statue.

"Nice shot Natsu." Happy complemented seeing the statue was engulfed in flames as he flew towards the dragon slayer. But after taking another look the exceed gained a shocked expression.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Natsu asked seeing Happy's expression before looking towards the statue. "What the hell?" He questioned, as he saw his flames that were engulfing the statue suddenly being absorbed into its shield. And before he could react it fired a piercing beam from its lance blasting the surprised dragon slayer through a wall to the outside of the guildhall.

"Natsu!" Happy cried worried for the dragon slayer as he looked through the hole in the wall. But was relieved, as it was revealed that the said dragon slayer wasn't pierced by the lance's beam, but instead was dangling on it.

(Outside the guildhall)

"Whoa, that was a close one. Good thing I caught it before it could hit me." Natsu said before letting go of the energy beam and looking up towards its source. "Hey that statues petty strong but I'm still alive." He yelled mockingly.

(Inside the guildhall)

"He's alright." Happy cheered.

"Looks like your statue isn't as reliable as you thought." Lucy smirked as she continued to dodge Tochi's attacks.

"Grrr. What are you standing around for go after him." Tochi ordered the statue pausing his assault on the celestial mage and watched as it proceeded to follow after the waiting dragon slayer through the hole in the in wall.

"Happy follow after him Natsu could use your help since he can't use his arm." Lucy told the exceed. Who replied with an "Aye!" before heading out.

Seeing as Tochi has token a break from his assault, Lucy took this as a chance to take the offensive before pulling out one of her gate keys. "Open gate of the golden bull: Taurus." She said summoning a muscular humanoid cow carrying a large axe strapped to his back.

"Mooooo. Good evening Ms. Lucy and I must say your breasts are looking mighty fine." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes as he stared at his owner's body.

"Alright, Taurus take him down." She ordered ignoring the spirit's comment. "And hurry we need him to change Natsu's arm back."

"Moooo!" Taurus yelled as he charged towards Tochi with his axe in hand ready to attack. As Taurus was swinging his axe trying to quickly dispatch of the dark mage, the latter dodged the first two swings before catching the third with both his stone armored palms with the force of the attack causing the ground to crack surprising Taurus with how strong his armor is.

"Your spirit's strong, but I'm stronger." Tochi said struggling to hold Taurus's axe at bay, as suddenly the stone armor on his arms started to spread throughout his whole body, covering it in stone armor. As his transformation was complete Tochi now in this form resembled a grey-skinned demon with a malevolent facial visage (1). He then over powered Taurus and pushed him back with new found strength causing Taurus to pull back his attack, and then proceeded to punch the latter in the jaw sending the celestial spirit crashing to the ground surprising Lucy. "As you can see, using my full armor I become significantly more powerful."

"Get up Taurus, I need you." Lucy said trying to encourage the celestial spirit. But as Taurus was getting back up Lucy noticed that Tochi was upon him, as the latter placed his hand on spirit's chest and started turning him to stone.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried worried.

"I guess even an immortal being like a celestial spirit can still be turned to stone." Tochi said as he continued to turn the spirit into a statue. Until he saw a jet of flowing water coming towards him and jumped back to avoid it leaving partially turned stone spirit on the floor.

"Taurus are you ok?" Lucy asked after retracting her Fleuve d'étoiles and approaching him. Upon inspection she saw that Taurus's torso and half way of his limbs were stone leaving the spirit mostly paralyzed.

"Don't worry Ms. Lucy, if I go back to the celestial spirit world I'll heal good as new." Taurus reassured her with one thumb up.

"Okay." She nodded before sending him back. After that was done she quickly turned to face her opponent with another gate key pointed at him, ready to summon another spirit.

"Stop." Tochi said raising his hand and interrupting the celestial spirit mage. "Before you summon another one of your spirits think about it. With my superior speed and reflexes I can dodge your spirits attacks effortlessly, and even if they do manage land a hit I doubt it will be able to successfully break through my armor. So I'll continue to turn them into stone one-by-one disposing of them until you run out of spirits leaving you defenseless." He said gaining a look of frustration from the celestial spirit mage.

"And don't even think about the chances of salamander coming to your aid." He laughed.

"You seem to be very confident in that statue's powers to think it can beat someone with Natsu's reputation." Lucy smirked as she lowered her gate key.

"You also seem to be confident in salamander's power, but unlike his previous opponents it's made for combating mage." Tochi replied.

"What do you mean, is there something special about it?" Lucy asked to which her reply was an evil chuckle.

(Outside the guildhall)

Outside where Natsu with happy by his side was fighting the statue, was not looking too good for the dragon slayer as not only was his left arm still encased in stone but every spell he through at the statue continued to be absorbed into its shield just as before. "Dammit." Natsu cursed after another failed fire dragon's iron fist.

"You know Natsu if it doesn't work the first ten times why do you keep doing the same thing?" Happy asked.

"That's not helping Happy". The now frustrated dragon slayer replied, before continuing to dodge its lance strikes. "Man, what's with this thing, it keeps absorbing my flames every time I attack. And from the heat that lance is giving off its using my flames to power itself up."

"Natsu the statue is copying you." Happy concluded. "It's probably mocking you too."

"I know that Happy." He said as what Happy said was ticking him off. "I need to find a way to get it to stop absorbing my attacks."

"How about using lightning-flame dragon mode?" Happy suggested. "If it can absorb your flames maybe your lightning-flames will over load it."

"Good idea Happy." The dragon slayer complemented before activating lightning-flame dragon mode in his upper body. **"Lightning-Flame Dragon's Roar!"** He said before firing large destructive blast of fire and lightning towards statue engulfing it and destroying most of surrounding area.

"A little over done but it gets the job done." Happy said, until seeing the lightning and flames being absorbed into the shield of the statue.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu exclaimed wide eyes in shock.

"It can even absorb something as powerful as that." Happy exclaimed, before seeing the statue firing a furious barrage of piercing beams from its lance at an erratic rate heading towards Natsu. But before it could reach him Happy activated his aera to sprout wings and getting the dragon slayer out of the line of fire.

"Thanks Happy. But your idea sucks, now it's going crazy with all that energy it absorbed." Natsu remarked as he and the exceed flew to a safe distance.

(Inside the guildhall)

"My, my seem that the rumors of salamander's power weren't an exaggeration." Tochi said seeing the light from Natsu's attack. "I see why you have so much confidence in him. But that means nothing against the anchimeiji (2) statue."

"The anchimeiji statue." Lucy repeated as she narrowed her eyes before dodging another strike from the dark mage. "Now you're the one sounding confident. What makes you so sure that statue can beat Natsu?

"Because it was made for it." He answered with a laugh before continuing. "The anchimeiji statue is an ancient artifact used in ancient times to protect non-magic users from dark mages like myself. It absorbs magical spells into its shield an fires the energy back through its lance."

"So that's why Natsu's attacks wouldn't work against it." Lucy said in relation. "And I'm guessing that you tried to make copies of the statue with the clay in your lab."

"How perceptive of you, to figure what I was doing." Tochi said. "But my entire plan is once I've perfective my copies to create an army and use them for world domination."

"What! That's just crazy." Lucy replied with a raised eye-brow giving him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?"

"Of course I am." He replied. "The anchimeiji statue can defeat any magic using opponent."

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's always a way to defeat opponent." Lucy said before pointing a gate pointing at her opponent. "Now that I know your plan I think it's time to stop playing around and beat you already, so Natsu can have his arm back to the way it was."

Now it was Tochi's turn to give an incredulous look before giving a small laugh. "I find your attempt at a bluff amusing. But if you expect me to believe that you could have defeated me this whole time, then you're sadly mistaken." He said before charging towards the celestial spirit mage.

"Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail mage." She said before jumping over in a flip dodging Tochi's attack. "Now open gate of the maiden: Virgo." She said summoning a beauty with a petite body, pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, with shackles around her wrists.

"What is your command princess?" She bowed.

"Take him down." Lucy answered.

"As you wish." She replied before charging towards Tochi.

"I thought I told you the chances of your spirit's getting through my stone armor were slim." He laughed so confident in his armor not attempting. This proved fatal as when Virgo came into contact with his abdomen his armor shattered and he felt the impact of her attack.

"Impossible, my armor." He gasped on one knee clutching his injury. "What did you do?"

"Virgo uses earth magic, such as diver to dig through the earth. Your armor is made of stone, which is pretty much the same thing." Lucy answered.

"I understand now. I underestimated you." Tochi said as he got back up and then proceeded to engage Virgo in close combat, dodging her attacks and attempting to turn her into stone. "But I won't let that again. Remember I still have my superior skills."

"True." Lucy agreed before smirking. "But that means nothing if you can't move."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned as he continued to dodge Virgo's attacks. That is until he felt a powerful force pressing down on his body, restricting his movement. "My body, I can't move. What is the meaning of this?!"

"The meaning of this is Libra." Lucy answered leaving Tochi confused. Until she pointed towards the figure standing behind him. The revealed to be a curvaceous woman with black hair tied in an ox horn style and brown eyes. Her attire resembles that of a belly dancers, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. And dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. "Libra uses gravitational magic to alter the gravity of her opponents."

"I don't even notice her summoning." Tochi exclaimed in surprise.

"Now Virgo let's finish this." Lucy commanded.

"As you wish princess." Virgo said as she charged. Delivering an open palm strike to Tochi chess, shattering not only the area of stone covering his chess but the force of the impact going through it and also shattering the stone covering his back knocking the wind out of him.

"Thanks Virgo, Libra. You guys can go back now." Lucy thanked the spirits before sending them back to the celestial spirit world.

"Ugh, you may have defeated me but there are still many members in this guildhall. And I doubt you could defeat every single one of them." He exclaimed in a smirk.

"Don't need to." She replied confusing the dark mage once again. But it was what she said next that completely wiped the smirk off his face. "When you guys rang your siren you also warned our friends waiting for us outside and there way stronger than I am."

(In a different part of the guildhall)

"**Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray said creating ice lances and firing them at some random dark guild member. "Damn these guys are getting annoying." He said as more members came into the room. "Hey Erza maybe we should've taken that right pass the corridor."

"Perhaps we should ask one of these scoundrels." She proposed before requiping into her heaven's wheels armor. **"Blumenblatt!"** she said requiping a mass amount of swords in mid-air and then proceeded to send in every direction.

"Someone stop them before they destroy the whole place!" one member yelled in vain as not only did the attack defeat them but the swords also pierced through into the other rooms causing the room to collapse.

"Alright, have you seen a blonde haired girl with flying blue cat and pink haired hot headed idiot?" Gray asked some random member after he and Erza dragged him with them from their wake of destruction. But unfortunate for them he didn't know so they just knocked him out and went on their way. "Well that guy was useless."

"Come on let's keep searching." Erza ordered as they moved forward.

(Back with Lucy)

"Even though you lot still won't be able to defeat the anchimeiji statue." Tochi said with a smirk as he was now tied up by Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles.

"Ugh, your still taking." The celestial spirit mage replied in annoyance. "Like I said before there's always a way to defeat an opponent."

(Outside the guildhall)

"Huh, my hand its back to normal." Natsu cheered as the stone encasing his spontaneously shattered.

"Lucy must have beaten Tochi." Happy said as they dodged another lance strike.

"Alright, I think it time to take this thing down."Natsu said with a confident smile as Happy set him down.

"Good because I don't think I can keep going." The exceeds said with a tired voice since he's been helping his dragon slayer companion dodge the series of attacks from the anchimeiji statue with his aera for quite a while. "I think I'll take a nap."

"You deserve it buddy, but later we still have to watch out for this thing." He said as he got ready. By dodging all of its attacks I think I've figured this thing out.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu attacked but the anchimeiji once again used it shield to absorb the flames. **"Fire Dragon's Jet Fist!"** Using the flames from his roar to obstruct the statue's vision and then using the flames from his second spell Natsu quickly rocketed towards it and punched its shield as it absorbing the flames greatly damage it.

"Now with that crappy absorbing shield out of the way." He smirked as he prepared another attack. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **The stream of fire blasting the statue all the way back into the guildhall. As it laid in the rubble trying to get up but before it Natsu already had another spell ready. **"Fire Dragon's Nova Bang!"** He said firing the compressed ball of fire at the statue the resulting huge explosion destroying a majority the guildhall. After the smoke cleared it revealed the statue shrunken back to its original size.

"Hey it shrank." The dragon slayer exclaimed.

"It must've lost power when it was defeated." Happy added. "Come on Natsu let's go get it or we don't get money for food."

(Inside the guildhall)

"Impossible." Was all that came out of Tochi's mouth as he and Lucy just witness Natsu defeat the anchimeiji statue.

"See I told you so." Lucy said to the speechless dark mage. "Maybe that's why people haven't used since ancient times."

At that moment Gray and Erza came in to the room. "Finally there you are Lucy. Those poison whatever's where everywhere." Gray said.

"I see you must've defeated and capture the leader." Erza concluded. "Impressive."

"I'll say, but where's candle light, did he leave you high and dry?" Gray asked as he was now in his boxers. "That coward, I always know he was all talk."

"Oh he just went to get the statue." She answered. "I'll explain on the way down. And Gray your clothes."

(Outside the guildhall)

"Hey Lucy we got the statue." Happy said holding it up as he saw the rest of the team walking up.

"Yeah you do, but did you guys have to cause this much destruction?" She ask because while walking up towards them she could see how much destruction they really caused.

"It was all Natsu." The exceed replied.

"Like it matters the building belonged to a dark guild." The dragon slayer said walking towards the group and noticing they brought a tied up Tochi with them. "Why you'd bring him?"

"Oh don't worry about him, Erza said there's a bounty on him, so we thought we could make some extra cash turning him in." Lucy answered.

"Man match stick, I can't believe you had so much trouble with this little thing." Gray said inspecting the statue.

"Shut it you stripper. That thing was way bigger and stronger when I fought it." Natsu replied.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Gray said as by now he and Natsu were butting heads.

"Still adding the damage you guys did to what Natsu did and I'm pretty sure the poison gargoyle guild will be forced to disband." Happy said.

"That's good we don't need them terrorizing this area anyway." Erza stated before turning towards arguing duo. "Are you two fighting?"

"What! Fighting that would never happen, were best friends see." Gray said as he and Natsu were dancing with Natsu adding an "Aye!"

"Come on guys we've spent enough time here. Let's hurry back and return the statue to the museum." Lucy said after laughing at the group's antics.

1. Like Greed in his full armored form from full metal alchemist

2. anchimeiji translates to anti-mage in English

(Author's notes)

Well longer than I expected it to be. And guest this chapter shows Lucy's growth and just so you all know she has all 12 of the golden gate keys now, also please review.


End file.
